safeguard
by bee18
Summary: langsung baca aja...


PENGAMAN

Main Cast

Oh sehun

Kim Jongin (gs)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Jimin

Taemin

And etc

Warn! Akan ada perubahan pada beberapa nama yang saya gunakan, genderswitch,cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, out of caracter, typo(s)

Genre: Tentukan sendiri

Disclaimer : mereka masih punya diri mereka sendiri, saya Cuma pinjam nama untuk mendukung cerita imajinasi saya

 **Safeguard**

Tuk-

Jongin , mengerutkan kening saat membaca beberapa laporan. Menjadi tim divisi lapangan itu sedikit berat. Namun, bekerja dilapangan adalah kesukaan jongin. Jabatan yang dia pegang juga membuatnya harus memeras otak. Apalagi, akhir bulan acara nya akan digelar, dan menuju akhir bulan adalah dua minggu lagi.

Hah

Kenapa kepalanya semakin terasa akan meledak saja?

Tok tok

"masuk.." ucap jongin . Kembali menekuni berkas itu, siapa tau saja ada ide melintas di otak encernya itu.

"hm, nona Kim." Panggil seseorang yang masuk keruangan khusus Jongin itu. Jongin mendongak menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Dihadapan nya berdiri sorang pria berwajah imut namun manly sekaligus. Tubuhnya yang tinggi rata rata itu juga beberapa abs dan otot lengannya yang cukup tercetak saat kemeja hitam slim fit itu(seragam kantor mereka) dipakainya membuat kepala Jongin terasa blank sejenak.

Ei Jongin, apa yang kau lihat

"ada apa?" jawabnya cepat. Mata bulat jongin itu sedikit menyipit memperhatikan raut wajah salah satu orang kepercayaan nya itu. Byun Baekhyun, pria itu merupakan bagian dari tim nya. Salah satu pembicara handal tim jongin. Jongin bekerja disalah satu gedung fashion terbesar korea.

Jarang jarang raut wajahnya seperti itu..

Raut wajah putus asa

"pemilik gedung hotel Black Roses kembali mem-pending surat ajuan kontrak dari kita. Pembicara mereka mengatakan kalau pemilik gedung itu ingin anda turut andil untuk mempertanggung jawabkan surat kontraknya.." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Jongin kembali menyipitkan matanya, Baekhyun yang dilihat seperti itu sedikit menelan saliva nya gugup

Jongin itu wanita cantik berkulit tan yang mempesona, membuat baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri jika dilihat seperti itu.

"Tapi aku sudah tanda tangan bukan?"

"Tapi pemilik gedung mengatakan perlu bukti akurat nyata, bukan hanya tinta diatas kertas.."

Jongin mendesis kesal. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut

"Bagaimana dengan properti lainnya?" Jongin kembali menatap baekhyun

"Semua sudah beres. Seperti yang tertera di laporan, acara sudah sesuai jadwal dan para model akan gladiresik pada tanggal 29 APRIL ini."

"Dan direktur Kim meminta laporan tempat dan ururtan jadwal yang sudah disiapkan, lusa." Lanjut Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu, minta ulang kembali jadwal pertemuan untuk pemilik gedung Black Roses . Kalau bisa siang ini sebelum jam istirahat. Kita akan menemui mereka.." Putus Jongin. Sedikit memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"tapi.." Sela baekhyun ragu

"wae?"

"pemilik gedung hanya ingin bicara empat mata saja.."

Dan sadarkan Jongin untuk tidak bunuh diri saat ini juga

High heel merah itu tampak mengkilat diterpa sinar matahari

Tubuh berisi nan ramping itu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya. Sejenak matanya memandang kesal gedung megah dihadapannya. Elegan dan glamour

Sangat cocok untuk tema fashion show yang diadakan kantornya. Dan sialnya, pemilik gedung ini cari perkara dengan menyusahkan Jongin

Berjalan gemulai, Khas Jongin. Jongin memang anggun dan lembut jika dilihat dari tampilan luarnya. Lihat saja, saat ini Jongin memakai rok pencili dengan kemeja blous berwarna kream. Ditambah parasnya yang memang cantik dengan mata sayu itu

Tak ada yang menyangka, gadis ini seorang pekerja lapangan

Beberapa pasang mata melirik minat pada tubuh Jongin

Jongin tampak acuh dan berjalan ke arah resepsionis yang kelihatan manis itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu nona?"

"Saya dari agensi Kim Fashion." Jongin menyebutkan kantornya

Karna kata baekhyun, dirinya sudah punya jam untuk bertemu pemilik gedung megah ini. Cukup menyebutkan nama saja

"Oh, ya. Anda sudah ditunggu sajangnim. Anda bisa langsung keruangan nya nona, dilantai 25." Jongin tersenyum manis dan sekilas melirik name tag pria berwajah manis itu

"Terimakasih, Jimin-sshi" Dan melempar senyum manis kembali dan melenggang pergi

Pria ini menatap pemandangan diluar kaca ruangan nya. Sedikit bosan dengan pemandangan 'riuh' jalanan kota. Kendaraan juga beberapa gedung kokoh sudah jadi pemandangan setiap harinya. Menghela nafas dan memilih untuk kembali duduk di kursi kebesaran nya

Tampak papan nama di atas meja kayu coklat itu.

'Direktur Oh Sehun'

Tak berapa lama, ketukan pintu terdengar

"masuk.." Suara bariton itu terdengar maskulin dan begitu jantan.

Kemudian pria dengan tinggi diatas rata rata ini sedikit takjub dengan pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Sehun sudah tau rumor gadis itu. Banyak yang bilang, ketua divisi lapangan itu-Sehun sendiri sedikit meragukan itu sekarang karna kelihatan tidak cocok- gadis berwajah cantik nan manis dengan kulit tan nya yang terlihat seksi dimata sehun.

Tapi, walau begitu. Sehun tetap merasa terpesona melihat gadis itu

"ehm, silahkan duduk nona." Ucap Sehun . sebelumnya berdehem cool untuk menunjukkan sikap 'pria'nya.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas dan duduk di sofa lembut berbahan kulit itu. Kata'mahal' memang melekat pada setiap furniture diruangan ini. Juga pada benda yang dipakai pria itu.

"Jadi kita langsung pada inti saja. Pembicara saya sudah menyampaikan ini em- mungkin tiga kali percobaan.." Ucap jongin membuka topik. Sedikit mengumpat dalam hati saat tau pria ini menatapnya dengan intens

Sehun tersenyum. Ah bukan, itu terlihat seperti seringai dimata Jongin

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal nona. Kita hanya berdua disini. Dan.. aku baru tau kalau nona kim ini sedikit agresif?" Sehun tersenyum setelah berkata demikian. Membuat Jongin semakin ingin menggigit lengan pria itu

Sehun tampak menahan senyum gelinya saat sadar kalau Jongin kinii sedang berusaha menekan emosinya dengan cara tarik-buang nafas pelan.

"Ya, karna hanya kita berdua saja. Mungkin saya akan meghilangkan keformalan bahasa saya. Dan..saya lebih suka to the point pada orang orang seperti anda" jongin berucap lembut. Sebenarnya kalimatnya itu sudah termasuk menyindir

Sehun mengangguk kan kepalanya. Dan kembali menatap dalam Jongin

"Jadi, surat kontrak ini akan.."

"...berapa bayaran yang disiapkan Kim Taemin untuk kontrak ini?" sela Sehun cepat memutus ucapan jongin . Jongin sempat terperangah. Dengan mata membola dan otak yang nge- blank

"Mwo?"

"Bagaimana jika diganti dengan mu"

Sehun semakin menatap dalam Jongin. Mata sipit dengan iris Hazel itu menatap tajam seperti elang yang tak akan melepaskan mangsanya. Dan jongin sekarang merasa semakin kikuk. Kikuk karna menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun ubun

Jongin sudah menyiapkan mental jauh jauh sebelum bertemu pria ini. Pria ini memang dikenal dengan sikap semaunya dan berhati dingin. Juga jangan lupakan raut stoick yang terlihat nakal –juga seksi- saat dia menyeringai

Jongin sudah sadar sesadar sadar nya, pria ini sudah melihat dirinya dengan tatapan kurang ajar. Seperti akan menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tajam mata sipitnya itu

Juga,

'Dia ingin menawarku? Untuk tidur dengan nya? Begitu?' Pikir Jongin panas. Dan Jongin sudah tidak kuat menahan amarahnya, dia merasa dilecehkan

"YAK, OH SEHUN..!" Teriak Jongin panas. Jika di kartun animasi mungkin saat ini Jongin akan mengeluarkan asap panas dari kedua telinganya juga dengan kulit wajah yang memerah. Hey, Jongin udah kesal setengah mati itu

Berdiri dari duduk nya. Stupid Think- dengan sikap anggun nya. Tidak ada sikap lemah lembut untu pria bernama Oh Sehun ini. Dia pria kurang ajar-yang sialnya diakui Jongin kalau oh Sehun itu memang pria yang memikat hati gadis manapun saat melihatnya- yang tidak akan mempan dengan kelemah lembutan tutur seseorang saat pria itu sudah menginginkan sesuatu

Dia, pria keras kepala dan memiliki ego yang tinggi

Juga angkuh

"NEO..." Telunjuk lentik Jongin mengacung geram ke wajah tampan Sehun yang kini menaikkan alis nya sebelah.

Menantang

"Lupakan surat kontrak ini. Aku membatalkan kerjasama dengan hotel mu.." Intonasi suara Jongin sudah netral. Jongin sudah terlatih untu bisa mengendalikan mood juga emosinya. Seperti saat ini

Dia akan memikirkan alasan nanti untuk Taemin. Lagian agensi itu milik keluarganya, tak apa jika sesekali membuat kesalahan. Temin , kakaknya itu pasti nanti akan memakluminya dan memberikan rujukan gedung lain

Saat akan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan Sehun, tiba tiba saja tangan nya ditarik dengan lembut. Membuat Jongin membalik cepat dan bersitatap dengan dada bidang nan kokoh Sehun. Pria itu Merengkuh pinggang ramping -bak gitar spanyol- Jongin. Membuat tubuh mereka menempel erat.

Sehun

Pria itu sudah masa bodoh dengan reaksi yang akan diterimanya. Sungguh, sehun sudah tidak kuat menahan rindu pada Gadis ini

Juga, dia memang sengaja memancing emosi gadis ini

Selain untuk menjahilinya, juga raut menggemaskan nya saat marah itu menjadi pandangan yang memukau untuk Sehun

"Lepas!" Seru Jongin. Berusaha mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dengan menekan kedua tangan nya di dada ber abs itu

Jangan kan menjauh, bergerak saja tidak

Jongin mengela nafas kesal

"Oh . . Dengar?" Jongin menekankan setiap kata nya. Walau bencii untuk mengakui, dia merasa nyaman sekali. Tubuhnya itu teras pas di kungkungan Sehun dan tubuh sehun itu pas untuk dipeluk sebenarnya.

Ei, Jongin

"bogoshippeo-yo" ucap Sehun lirih. Membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher kesukaan nya

Jongin termangu. Sedikit speechless mendengar ucapan pria yang punya ego tinggi ini.

Wanita mungil ini tersenyum manis sekali melihat berkas berkas di tangannya. Terbayang dalam pikiran nya bagaimana konsep yang sudah di rangkum tim tim sukses agensinya.

"Eonni, eotte?" Jongin yang duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Taemin ini menatap penasaran. Sebenarnya sudah ada asumsii dalam pikiran jongin, tapi basa basi sedikitlah

"hm, semua sudah rampung. Tugas mu sudah selesai, mungkin hanya mengawasi kinerja anak buah mu saja. Dan jangan lupa, gladi resik tanggal 29." Ucap taemin serya menutup lembaran lembaran ditangannya

"kalau begitu, aku pamit.."

"Jongin.."

Jongin menoleh ,tangannya terhenti saat akan memutar knop pintu

"nde?"

"Kalian bertengkar?" jongin yang mengerti arah pembicaraan kakak perempuan nya ini pun hanya mengangguk kecil

Taemin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Umma akan khawatir jika beliau sampai mendengarnya" Taemin tersenyum tulus pada Jongin, membuat Jongin membalas tak kalah tulus dengan senyum kakak nya itu

"tenang saja, dan jaga ponakan ku itu dengan baik. Jangan banyak pikiran eon.." Jongin tersenyum lucu dan menghilang dibalik pintu

Taemin geleng geleng lihat kelakukan adik kesayangan nya itu. Mereka hanya 2 bersaudara dan taemin terlahir sebagai putri sulungpun turut andil dalam memberikan kasih sayang pada adiknya itu. Walau bergelimang harta, namun dia mengajarkan adiknya itu untuk mandiri. Dan label yang sudah melejit sekarang adalah hasil kerjasama mereka berdua ditambah suport kedua orangtua mereka.

Tanpa sadar tangan taemin, mengelus perut bundar nya.

"Kenapa kulkas mu kosong kerontang begini?" Jongin menutup pelan kulkas besar berwarna hitam metalik itu. Kesal juga.

Gimana mungkin, barang sebesar itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali? Bahkan hanya ada bir kaleng disana

Jongin yang beralih kelemari yang setaunya biasa digunakan menyimpan bahan makanan kering. Seperti sereal dan sejenisnya

Dan..

Kosong lagi?

Jongin memang wanita lemah lembut, tapi ada kalanya Jongin berubah menjadi wanita bar bar

"YAK, SEHUN.."

"APA YANG KAU MAKAN SELAMA INI, EOH?"

Jongin bisa mendengar langkah kaki. Sedikit berlari kecil tampaknya

Jongin hanya menghela nafas gusar, disana di pintu dapur ada sehun dengan jubah pria itu baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya

"Kenapa sayang?" Heol-bahkan nada suaranya sangat santai- Sehun berkata seperti tidak mendengar suara teriakan tadi

Jongin memijat pangkal hidungnya. Bahkan ini lebih sulit. Lebih sulit dari mengasuh Sung Jae-anak pertama Taemin - yang katanya nakal itu..

Dengan perlahan Jongin mendekati Sehun

Sehun yang memasang wajah polos gak tau apa apa itu pun hanya melihat jongin.

"Cepat pakai baju, dan ayo kesupermarket.." Ucap jongin dan sebentar mengelus pipi Sehun yang berkulit putih pucat itu

"Tentu.." Balas Sehun dan bergegas kekamarnya

"Jadi kita udah baikan?" Tanya Sehun. Mereka kini sudah berada di tengah tengah rak penuh bahan makanan dan peralatan lainnya di supermarket. Sehun kebagian untuk mendorong troly dan jongin yang sibuk memilih bahan makanan

Saat ini mereka di bagian daging

Jongin tampak bingung dengan pilihan daging dikedua tangan nya. 'Medium atau large?' seperti itulah pikiran Jongin. Mengabaikan Sehun

"Sayang.."

"..."

"Jawab aku~.." Rengek Sehun. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun itu pandai dalam memainkan situasi. Jika pria itu dalam keadaan urgent-seperti sekarang- maka dia akan bertindak yang terlihat cukup mainstream-menurut Jongin.

Jongin yang sadar menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang disana hanya tersenyum minta maaf. Kemudian melirik gemas Sehun yang pasang wajah Watados

"Diamlah, atau aku semakin kesal padamu.."

"makanya jawab dulu.."

" baikan.." Kemudian mereka melangkah ke bagian sayuran hijau. Sehun mengeryit tidak suka, tapi apa boleh buat. Sekarang ditunda dulu protes sayuran itu,sekarang- mari kita meluluhkan hati Jongin

"kenapa kau begitu marahnya padaku.." Sehun kini bersikap wajar. Tanpa rengekan, ingat

"Aku tidak marah, hanya super kesal .."

"Dengan tidak mau menemuiku?" Sehun mengikuti kemana Jongin melangkah. Seperti anak ayam. Dan untuk ini, Sehun kehilangan jati dirinya. Supermarket sedikit sepi dan memuat mereka sedikit leluasa berbicara

"Hum.."

"tapi, dua minggu? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" Sehun mencebikkann bibir tipisnya kesal. Kan, dia jadi ikut ikutan kesal nya Jongin nih

"Biar kau jera. Kau sudah tau apa salahmu?" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sehun dengan sedikit mendongak. Pria itu tinggi seperti tiang. Walau kalah dengan Oh chanyeol-Hyung Sehun

Sehun nyengir

"Kan gak begitu fatal , Yang"

" Itu masa subur ku Hun"

"Lagian bagus kan..? Toh kalo ada hasilnya, aku bakal tanggung jawab" sehun berucap enteng. Lupa kalau Jongin masih belum kembali ke sisi lembutnya

Jongin mendelik tidak suka. Tidak suka dengan perkataan asal pria itu

"tapii lebih baik pakai safeguard, you know!"

"gak kerasa kali Yang"

"Sehun!"

"Mian"

"jangan marah lagi.." ucap Sehun. Mau tidak mau Jongin terdiam. Suara sehun terdengar tulus. Jongin berjalan pelan membuat mereka jalan beriringan. Omong omong mereka berada dikonter perlengkapan susu

Jongin melihat mata sehun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan puppy. Tapi, tapi.. sehunkan pandai akting

"Lain kali, pake pengaman Hun. Aku gak mau 'bobol' terus hamil duluan, baru nikah.." Ucap Jongin. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang cengo

Menutupi rona samar dipipi sedikit chubinya

Sehun bengong. Melihat punggung Jongin yang menjauh

Apa pikiran mu sama dengan sehun? Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti isyarat? Berarti sehun masih boleh grepe grepe Jongin kan? Dengan seringai nya Sehun menyusul jongin..

"Bukan nya memang udah bobol, Yang?" Bisik Sehun begitu dirinya disamping Jongin

"SEHUN!"

"Hahahahaha..."

Jang !

END

Salam hangat, 1810


End file.
